


Club

by Mykingdomforacupoftea



Series: Made for each other [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hook-Up, M/M, Rough Sex, club, toilet sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykingdomforacupoftea/pseuds/Mykingdomforacupoftea
Summary: Sam is at a nightclub, Dean ditched him and there's a stranger asking if he wants to fuck.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Series: Made for each other [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916677
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Club

He can’t believe he let Dean bring him to a nightclub. His brother is already talking to a pretty red-haired woman and he is seriously reconsidering his choice, alone at his table with a cocktail way too strong. He avoids the eyes of a blond woman – how come he always attracts women twice his age ? He’s not like Dean, who regularly hooks up with random women. And he’s not looking for a relationship. He wouldn’t refuse it, but he doesn’t feel lonely. His last relationship failed and it left him a bitter aftertaste. They were good together at the beginning. Jessica was kind, intelligent, passionate and he loved her a lot. But they drifted apart with time and in the end, she ended it. She had been right, it wasn’t the problem. He still wondered sometimes if he could have done something.

The music is loud, and he hates the songs they play. He would rather be at home with a book, but he hasn’t seen Dean much lately and when he asked him to spend the evening together, he said yes. His mistake. He’s not even talking to him. He sighs and wonders if he should go home. His brother is most likely going to spend the night somewhere else.

Dean is shoving his tongue down the girl’s throat and he can’t help but rolling his eyes. He looks at the other people on the dancing floor. Barely legal boys eyeing up girls in skimpy outfits, drunk group in here for a stag night, according to their matching shirts, couples kissing and grinding together… It makes him a bit uncomfortable. It’s not his place and he thinks he’s going to skip the party real soon. There’s a blond guy looking at him, above the shoulder of a shorter guy. The short one is obviously trying to make the taller guy dance but with no success. They seem friendly, maybe more, it’s hard to know. It’s rude to stare, but the guy smiles at him, visibly not minding. He can’t tell which colour are his eyes but his gaze is intense and Sam feels his cheeks heat up. He doesn’t know what to make of it, if it means something or not. Does he look ridiculous sitting alone? Probably. The guy is surely laughing at him.

He drinks what’s left of his cocktail. He tries to catch Dean’s eyes, but he would probably not notice him even if he went there and tapped him on the shoulder. It doesn’t matter. He will go home alone. There’s a movement on his right and he startles when the blond guy sits next to him.

“I’m Lucifer, you’re hot, wanna fuck?”

He’s glad he already finished drinking, otherwise he would have spat his drink all over the table. But his mouths gapes open, he blinks and there’s a tension in his back. He feels like a deer in the headlights. He’s not even sure he heard correctly, because who would open the conversation like that ?

“What ?”

The blond guy – Lucifer ? really ? – laughs.

“I said, do you want to fuck ? I kinda want to climb you like a tree.”

It’s worse. Sam’s brain is short-circuiting. So, there’s a guy, named Lucifer and he wants to fuck. Him. What is happening ? That’s new. He never had guys hitting on him before. The blond is not bad-looking, there’s even something cute about him, but Sam is not really into guys.

“Hum… I don’t…I… I’m… straight?”

He dosen’t sounds convincing, he’s panicking, it never happened and he doesn’t know what to say. Lucifer pouts and leans closer.

“Please ? You can close your eyes, I don’t mind. I just want your cock in my hole. Hard, deep and no complications.”

Sam squirms in his seat at hearing such blunt asking. Is the guy sober ? It doesn’t look like the kind of thing someone sober would say. Or does it?

“Just so you know, I’m lubed already.”

Sam is tempted. Actually tempted. Meaningless sex is not his thing, but why can’t he give a try? Okay, maybe he’s a bit drunk. His dick is interested anyway. It has been long since he hasn’t had sex. He’s been busy lately, so he doesn’t even take proper time to jerk off. He can’t answer. Not without making a fool of himself. He leans towards the blond, hesitant. He’s already hearing Dean yelling a ‘finally!’ at seeing him going for a hook-up.

Lucifer smiles and gently nibs at his earlobe. Then he gets up and throw him a heated look before leaving. Sam is still panicking. It takes him a few seconds to understand he’s supposed to follow him. He’s a bit doubtful at hooking-up in a public restroom, but he pushes the door. Lucifer is waiting for him in a cubicle and he makes a motion for Sam to close the door. Once it’s done, he drops his pants, along with a lubed plug. Sam has a perfect view on his pale ass and he is reconsidering his choice for the second time this night. He fumbles, brain still not catching up and Lucifer chuckles, but shows his impatience by retrieving a condom in his pocket.

“I don’t have to teach you how to use this right?”

He snatches up the small package and drops his pants too. His dick is already straining against his boxer and he slides the latex, while Lucifer puts both of his hands on the wall.

“Come on, big guy, just stick it in.”

He slides in, slow but firm, and the way is so lubed and stretched that he bottoms out quickly despite his size. Lucifer moans and guide his hands on his hips.

“Fuck, it’s perfect. It’s been too long since I haven’t got one that big. Come on, fuck me like you mean it.”

He pushes his ass, burying Sam’s dick further in him. It’s tight and hot and Sam feels pleasure sparking up his spine. He holds Lucifer’s hips and begins to thrust. Not hard enough for him, because he soon gets a reminder.

“Harder! I’m not gonna break. I want to feel it tomorrow.”

He obliges. He’s glad the loud music and talking are covering up their noises. He wouldn’t want to get caught like that. Lucifer is fucking himself back, moaning for more. His back muscles are shifting with the movement and Sam finds himself hypnotised by the view. He likes the way Lucifer’s voice is breaking sometimes, how he murmurs praises and encouragements.

“Knew you were gonna be good. Fuck yeah, just like that.”

He has to put up a big effort not to come too early. Thankfully, Lucifer’s moans are deeper and he’s stroking himself. Sam slaps his hand away and jerks him in fast and short motions. Lucifer laughs and throws his head back, letting it rest on Sam’s shoulder. He comes with his whole body shaking, clenching up around Sam. He doesn’t take long to finish too. They take their breath, Sam’s arms wrapped around him. He slides out and knots the condom. Lucifer puts his plug and pants back on.

“Straight huh?”

Sam shrugs.

“Not anymore I guess.”

He’s not used to one-time things. Is he supposed to say something ? Can he kiss him? Because he really wants to. Lucifer is reading his mind because he’s pressing his mouth to Sam’s and molding his body against him. He holds him tight, and they slowly make out. So, stubble doesn’t really bother him. Lucifer steps back and Sam holds his arm. He bites his lip when he notices it and lets him go, looking down.

“See you soon ?”

His voice is teasing, but his hand slides on Sam’s chest and he presses a last kiss to his cheek before going out. Dean enters a few moments later.

“I’ve been looking for you ! I’ve been ditched, I’m gonna go home.”

“Yeah, I was gonna do the same.”

“Sorry, I know it was shitty of me to bring you here. Movie and pizza?”

He only nods. The week after, Dean is surprised when Sam asks to go back to the club.


End file.
